


Stars

by quantumoddity



Series: Perc'ildan [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Keyleth drags her girlfriend out of bed to go see the stars
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Series: Perc'ildan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlebitoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/gifts).



Vex’ahlia had realised a long time ago that only good things would happen when she said ‘yes’ to her girlfriend’s suggestions, no matter how insane they sounded at first. 

Like now, as Keyleth stood over her, grinning, with her coat on and her keys in her hand at 11pm, asking if Vex wanted to go for a drive in the woods. 

“I just found my old telescope when I was moving in and it’s supposed to be a really clear night, especially if we go right up into the mountains and it’s not even that far of a drive, just an hour…” Keyleth’s eyes were wide and hopeful, her expression one of ‘I know this is crazy and you’re already in your pyjamas and under the covers but…’ 

She looked so beautiful when she was excited about something. 

Vex cut her off with a kiss, leaning in and holding her face, forefingers settling into those sweet little dimples that bracketed her round cheeks. Keyleth gave a sweet squeak of surprise against her lips before settling into it gladly.

Vex eventually let her go, after a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary, grinning, “I would love to go stargaze with you, darling.” 

“Oh!” up close, Kiki’s freckles were colour of burnt sugar right on the verge of turning into caramel, “I thought you were going to say no!”

“When have I ever said no to you, my sweet?” Vex smiled crookedly.

Keyleth’s pick up truck was as dear to her as Trinket was to Vex. It was also damn near as big, noisy and smelly as Trinket. 

Vex had to hold herself stiffly to keep from bouncing up and smacking her head off the very much not cushioned cabin roof. Kiki was not the world’s most careful driver but she was in the running for most enthusiastic. 

Still, there was something wonderfully freeing about careening through the forest so late at night, leaving the city behind them without a thought. Nothing in front of them but the circle of light thrown forward by the headlights and the dark, sharp shapes of fir trees blurring past. And still knowing everything ahead would be good. The feeling of invincibility was amazing and it only ever came from being with Keyleth, from sitting next to her while she sang loudly and carelessly to dwarvish rock, thumping the steering wheel along with the beat. 

Trinket, taking up the entirety of the space behind their seats and then some, lowed along with Keyleth, delighted to be bundled into the truck in the dead of night and driven into the middle of nowhere. Vex leaned back and kissed his snout, rubbing his ears because she’d read somewhere that doing that for a dog released their endorphins. Trinket certainly had no complaints, slurping at the air happily and resting his wide head on mama’s shoulder. 

It was a little less than an hour, Keyleth always seemed to know exactly where she was going in the woods, as vast and sprawling as they were. As if she could set out in any direction and, as long as she had a clear goal in her mind, she’d find her way. 

They found themselves a perfect spot, in a clearing far away from the main road, where the trees parted just so and a ledge just a little way away opened out onto a valley. Vex sat on the hood, snuggling deeper into the large coat she’d thrown over her pyjamas and listened to her girlfriend assemble the telescope, grumbling and cursing in soft elvish at the trickier, more finicky parts. 

Vex loved the woods as much as Keyleth did, though she didn’t love them quite as much as she loved Keyleth herself. Being here, especially so late with the sky so dark up above like they were looking up from the bottom of an ink puddle, made her remember being small and sneaking out of her bedroom window at Syldor’s, to run and climb and remind herself how to breathe. 

If she’d known someone like Keyleth was in her future, she would have taken more joy in every step forward. 

“I did it!” came the triumphant cry from behind her. Vex smiled and hopped off the hood, large boots crunching the leaves underneath them. 

Keyleth was kneeling in the truck bed, peering through the eyepiece with an enormous grin on her face. Vex leaned against the metal, the cold leeching in even through her parka, and fished out the thermos from her pocket. In moments, there was a steaming mug of sweet, dark hot chocolate in her hands.

“Here,” she held it out to Keyleth, “You’re shivering.”

Keyleth looked up, her eyes widening, “Oh my gosh, marry me, you organised angel.”

“I already said yes three months ago,” Vex chuckled, still digging in her pocket before eventually coming up with a tiny tasting bottle of whiskey she’d thought to stash on their way out, “Want some of this in it?”

Keyleth gasped, “Don’t marry me. Fuck me.”

“Maybe later,” Vex winked, unscrewing the lid clumsily with gloved hands and adding a generous glug to Keyleth’s cup. For herself, she didn’t bother with the hot chocolate and just sipped straight from the bottle, “But we did come up here to stargaze, darling.” 

The enthusiasm she loved so much returned to those honey eyes, “Oh it’s not just stars! I found the planet Sune, come see!”

Vex hopped up into the truck next to her girlfriend, making the old thing creak and groan. She steadied herself on the half elf’s shoulder and peered into the little plastic opening. Sure enough, there was a pale yellow disc centred in the aperture, glowing softly against the black. It was nearly the colour of Keyleth’s eyes, just a few shades off. 

“She’s beautiful,” Vex grins. 

“Isn’t it incredible?” Keyleth gushed, sending chocolate scented puffs of steam into the air with every word, “It’s millions of miles away but it’s so clear, you feel like if you just stretched far enough, you could pluck it from the sky and hold it in your hand.”

Vex drew back, smiling fondly, “It is beautiful, darling. This was a lovely idea.”

“Aww really?” Keyleth smiled widely, “Even though you’re kneeling in my dirty truck at 1am in your pyjamas?”

“Even so,” Vex leaned in and kissed her softly, her lips intoxicating with or without the hint of whiskey. 

When Vex came to pull away, Keyleth chased her, pressing their lips together and slipping her hands under the beautiful, unbroken curtain of her hair. 

“So, uh...is maybe later maybe now?” she murmured once they were both gasping for air, “I mean, it’s a full moon. We moon druids believe making love under a full moon is lucky.”

“Did you just completely pull that out of your perfect ass, my darling?” Vex raised a knowing eyebrow.

“Well, I’m the only moon druid you know so good luck proving me wrong…”

Vex couldn’t hide her smile any longer, kissing her girlfriend’s round nose, “Not in front of my boy, you know that…”

“Trinkie!” Keyleth loudly sang, turning to where the Newfoundland was snuffling in the grass, “Who wants to take a nap in the cabin, huh?”

Vex gave her a scandalised shove but it turned out he really did seem up for the idea; it was after his bedtime too. Once he was sprawled across the two seats, tucked up in the tartan blanket Keyleth sat on while she drove, Vex firmly locked the truck and practically skipped back to the bed. They’d had far too many romantic moments well intentionally ruined by her sweet boy. 

Keyleth was peering through the telescope again when she returned, her expression like she was seeing an old friend after a long time away. 

Vex smiled fondly, “We don’t have to have sex right now, if you’d rather keep watching the stars, darling?”

Keyleth shook her head and pulled away, shrugging lazily, “You’re prettier than anything up there anyway.”

Vex’s eyebrows shot up, “Well. Someone is looking to get herself very firmly kissed.”

Keyleth turned a lovely shade of pink, like an orchid, leaning over the edge of the truck to accept. As she did, Vex reached down to undo her scarf, loosening it a little so she could slip a hand down and caress her collarbone. Keyleth had little spots all over her body where, if you touched them just so, she would whimper and shiver and curl around you like a tree growing over years to fully claim something in its grasp. One of these spots lay just where her collarbone met her shoulder. 

Soon she was dragging her girlfriend up into the truck bed, pulling at her coat. It was still unbearably cold but the more worked up Keyleth got, the more her skin emitted a low, pleasant heat, the fire in her igniting under touch. Soon Vex could tolerate a cold back, cold knees, cold palms if everything else was pressed to Keyleth. 

As Vex now slid her tongue where her fingers had just been, Keyleth got the zip of her coat down and had her hands at the waistband of her hunter’s silky pyjamas. But they paused, a glint coming into her eyes and instead she pressed her palm against Vex through the clothes themselves, that little bit of distance meaning she’d have to work that little bit harder to get off against her hand. 

Vex gave her a flash of her most dangerous eyes before biting at her honey skin now, nipping enough that there would be a mark. Keyleth gasped in response, her immediate arousal frosting in the air. Vex shifted slightly, not enough to sacrifice any of that sweet pressure against her, but enough that she could slip her leg between Keyleth’s to provide an equally sweet, equally maddening pressure of her own. Immediately, she got the response she wanted, Keyleth’s hips shifting and starting to rock, wrist moving in time. Her reward was more of Vex’s mouth on her neck, slipping down to where her shirt was pulled back, fabric straining to give her some of her breasts to worship in a similar way. 

It took a while, with clothes in the way and less than ideal positions, but they were no strangers to taking their time. Both liked a challenge, both liked the sensation of effort, of teeth biting into lips and muscles straining under pressure. 

Vex fell first, Keyleth’s hands were strong and sure, her fingers graceful and purposeful. She game with a sharp exhalation, lungs burning. Keyleth came after and Vex forced herself to focus.  _ Watch her. Don’t miss anything. It’s all too precious to miss.  _

After, before they felt the need to say anything, kiss and grin and argue playfully about who would be driving back, who would move and face the cold first, when they were still panting with foreheads pressed together, Vex remembered something. Something from years ago, a little scrap of information she must have picked up somewhere down the line. 

Sune. The goddess of love. Her eye up above them, who mortals fought and died for, whose beauty had started celestial wars and created beauty out of nothing. 

Vex smiled and caught her girlfriend’s lips in a soft kiss. She would take Keyleth’s eyes every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
